wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan
~ Welcome to RockClan ~ This Clan is Owned By Patchfeather '' ''If your characters have been removed due to being inactive, contact Patchfeather to have them added back on /Roleplay/ * RockClan Cats * /History/ * Join Roleplay Territory : RockClan's territory is mostly moor. It isn't as windy as most moors, but every now and then there'll be a pretty windy day. Around the borders with ShadeClan and CaveClan, it is a more wooded area, and trees strech from there all the way to the border. : Throughout the territroy, there are some very small, densely packed forests here and there. Not far from camp, lies the Tallstone. The is a large ridge that cuts thourgh most of the territory. It is very tall, almost mountain like. RockClan cats have to climb up and down it often, thus, giving RockClan's cats the great power of rockclimbers. They got their name from the Tallstone, and the cats who joined the Clan were skilled at scaling it with no problem. : RockClan's territory, of course, is very hilly, but these hills go up many feet, very tall and steep compared to your normal hill. The trees that grow in RockClan's territory are mainly pines, maples, and oaks. The grasses in the territory are quiet long in some areas, sometimes reaching above the cats head. Th grass is, as well, dotted with flowers, covering most of the territory. : There isn't much water in the territory, only some small ponds, the biggest water scource is a a river that leads across the ShadeClan border, and then widens in their territory. Camp : RockClan's camp is a dip in one of the hills, srounded by tall grasses and tussocks and gorse. The entrance is a large gorse thicket, leading up the hill on an old, worn path. The camp is quite large. The Highstone is where the Clan leader gives announcements and meetings, it is on the right side of camp. : The Warriors den is a large, prickly gorse thicket. It has bracken and moss stuffed in holes in the walls to block out the chill. Coming Soon Prey Coming Soon Borders Coming Soon 'Allegiances' 'Leader:' :Slatestar - slate-grey tom. Lives: 9/9 RP'd by brams 'Deputy' :Creekfrost - battle-scarred black tom. RP'd by Patch 'Medicine Cat' :Risingsun - black smoke tabby tom. RP'd by Whiskers 'Warriors' :Orchidbloom - grey classic tabby she-cat. RP'd by Whiskers :Stoatscar - calico she-cat. RP'd by Patch :Hollymask - white she-cat with black-points. RP'd by Patch :Pumpkinfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat. RP'd by Whiskers :Frozenwind - large white tom. RP'd by brams :Blizzardheart - black she-cat with white spots. RP'd by Patch :Whiskerclaw - brown and white spotted tabby tom. RP'd by Patch :Nigthshade - black tom with heterochromatic blue and amber eyes. RP'd by Patch :Heathersun - ginger she-cat. RP'd by brams :Frostfire - grey and silver mottled tortoiseshell she-cat. RP'd by Whiskers :Sedgecloud - brown tabby she-cat. RP'd by Mink :Hazelriver - grey and white tom. RP'd by Patch :Rory - ginger and white she-cat. RP'd by Mink :Caesar - N/A. RP'd by Mink :Ashstorm - black smoke tabby tom. RP'd by Patch :Cloudfrost - albino she-cat. RP'd by Whiskers :Sunshadow - black smoke and white tabby tom. RP'd by Whiskers :Rainstorm - black tabby she-cat. RP'd by Whiskers :Smokecloud - black grizzled tabby tom. RP'd by Whiskers :Caninefang - N/A. RP'd by Whiskers :Fernsnow - brown and white tabby she-cat. RP'd by Mink 'Apprentices' : Mistypaw '- chocolate tortoiseshell point she-cat. ''RP'd by Mink ''Mentor:Whiskerclaw : 'Windpaw - brown tabby tom. RP'd by Patch Mentor:Nigthshade :Lilacpaw - lithe dilute tortoiseshell she-cat. RP'd by Mink Stoatscar :[[Meadowkit (RC)|Meadowpaw - ginger and white tom. RP'd by Mink ''Mentor:Sedgecloud :'Beepaw' - golden tabby tom with darker stripes like a bee. ''RP'd by Mink ''Mentor:Whiskerclaw :'Brookpaw' - brown tabby she-cat. ''RP'd by Mink ''Mentor:Slatestar :'Jadepaw' - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat. ''RP'd by Patch ''Mentor:Frostfire :'Yewpaw - lilac pointed tom with blue eyes. RP'd by Patch ''Mentor:Creekfrost 'Queens :None 'Kits' :Nightshade's Kit: ::Mothkit - creamy-white she-cat. RP'd by Mink 'Elders' :None Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~